


Look What the Storm Drug In

by GrimLiFiendish



Series: Re-imagined [4]
Category: Pretty Little Liars, Pretty Little Liars Series - Sara Shepard
Genre: Arson, Emaya - Freeform, Emison - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Jaria, PLL Fanfiction, Seanna, Spex - Freeform, Tomily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimLiFiendish/pseuds/GrimLiFiendish
Summary: it's the day after Alison's memorial, the liars are at the Rosewood high to take their SAT's but thing don't go according to plan thanks to a severe storm they are stuck some of the liars are behaving odd, A is messing them not to mention dodging parents, detective Wilden and would be suitors, who else will the storm blow in? Secrets may be revealed, some relationships end, and some may startPairings: Jason/Aria Noel/Aria Sean/Hanna Alex/Spencer Wren/Spencer Toby/Emily Maya/Emily Alison/Emily Ezra/Aria (speculation)Characters: Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery, Jason DiLaurentis, Darrin Wilden, Alex Santiago, Sean Acker, Mona Vanderwaal, Noel Kahn, Ezra Fitz, Ella Fitzgerald, Veronica HastingsCharacters mentioned: Alison DiLaurentis, Jenna Marshall, Toby Cavanaugh, Maya Ste. Germaine, Hardy, Wren Kingston, Byron Montgomery, Mike Montgomery





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to B29, a Rainy Night in Rosewood from the Re-imagined series (prequel to I Thought She was the One if you choose to see it as part of this series, it is in the Welcome Back to Rosewood Series) This was a one shot, but I am breaking it up since I think it will make it easier on the reader.

01:48 pm – Spencer (moments before students allowed to leave)  
Spencer Hastings was doing her best not to lose it again she was sure that the storm and enforced confinement to Rosewood what passed as Rosewood High's storm shelter had already caused her friends Aria and Emily to go mental. Neither girl seemed to be able to keep their mind on the situation at hand which included Spencer's, and Aria's mothers running around the school, Detective Wilden watching their every move and A somehow messing with them. It all started yesterday before the girls even showed up this morning to take the SAT exam. 

the day before – Spencer, Emily, Hanna, Aria  
It has been raining since yesterday afternoon, it started as a light sprinkle almost immediately following the dedication of Alison's memorial. After several minutes, it stopped and people continued on about their day, Spencer, who stayed home to study for tomorrow's SAT's with Alex, got a surprising visit from Ali's brother Jason that still left Spencer puzzled, hurt and angry, and she would most definitely be sharing it with the girls. Hanna went to the mall for some quality mani, pedi, shopping time with her mom and Mona Vanderwaal. Aria decided it would be the perfect day to dig through the dusty stacks of books at her favorite used book store, she had an even more surprising run in with Ali's brother, that her sore, but with a huge smile, that she was still sporting today, she would most definitely not be sharing it with the girls. And like Spencer Emily planned on studying for tomorrow's SAT's as well. After the initial sprinkling of rain, it seemed like it was all over, but about a half hour later it started sprinkling again and within no time it became a heavy downpour drenching the unsuspecting citizens who happened to be caught out in it.  
All through the night and morning the lightening crashed, thunder rolled, wind whipped the trees in its fury and the rain steady, but in their infinite wisdom the SAT proctors who were having troubles making it didn't cancel the day’s exams until a good portion of the students from Rosewood High and other area school taking the exams had already arrived and conditions were too dangerous for them to leave the school. Our four favorite liars, are obviously among those stuck inside the hallowed halls of Rosewood High.

8:00ish am - Spencer (test scheduled to start at 8:30 am)  
Spencer gathered the other three girls wanting to tell them about Jason's visit. Hanna was her usual bubbly self, admiring her fabulous manicure, but Emily and Aria seemed off. Emily was always nervous, but today she is unusually extra twitchy and Aria just seemed too happy, nobody is that happy to be getting an exam over with no matter how well prepared they are, that's what Aria told them when they first arrived and Aria was practically skipping through the door. She shook her head as she watched her two friends, maybe they had just had too much caffeine.

"After the memorial, I went home to study an..." before Spencer could finish a loud gasp came from Hanna the other three girls turned to look at her worried.

Hanna was clutching her pearls, literally as she was wearing a long pearl necklace that went fabulously with the teal top she had on, anyway she was clutching her pearls, an over the top look of surprise on her face, "Oh my god! Spencer Hastings went home to study! What next, will Barack Obama become president? Oh wait, he has. Old news move on Spence, get to the good stuff, like did Alex come over to study," Hanna winked, "with you?"

 

Spencer glared, Aria laughed and even twitchy Emily grinned.

"He did, but that's not the point." Spencer could swear she heard Hanna muttering under her breath that he must not be doing something right then, and she was not even going to dignify that with an answer, really who did Hanna think she was dealing with here, "He does everything right!", did she just say that out loud, yep by the look on the girls faces she definitely had and from the sudden quieting of those around them and the looks in her direction she had done so loudly. Spencer felt her face burning as it turned red and her so called friends were laughing especially Hanna.

"Anyway," she began again, " I was home, studying and guess who shows up at my house? " Now Hanna and Aria took turns making smart ass guesses. Hanna: the Biebs, Aria: Silvia Plath, Hanna: Beyoncé, Aria: David Bowie. Spencer's imperious look had Hanna stuttering to a halt and Aria looking at her shoes which were impressive even if she said so herself.

Emily ever the peacemaker asked, "Who was it Spencer?"

"None other than Jason DiLaurentis." Well, she thought smugly, now she had their attention especially Aria's, who for some reason looked like she was about to freak out, maybe she had a run in with him as well, she would have to asked her about it as soon as she told the girls what happened, "So I am sitting at the kitchen table everything laid out, note cards, post its, highlighters, a big pot of coffee brewing, waiting for Alex to get there and I hear a knock. Obviously, I thought it was Alex, but there stands Jason looking all smug and superior" Aria starts to protest on Jason's behalf, but Spencer holds up a hand to stop her.

"You always did have a soft spot for him Aria." Hanna said rolling her eyes "Jason might be gorgeous and hot, but he is a jerk especially when we were only trying to help with the memorial, that was Spencer's idea to begin with, you got the fountain made and we were the ones that got the bench and everything that was donated. He just came in and took it over like a jerk wad."

"Alison was worried you had a crush on Jason until she found out about your major crush on Noel" Emily was trying to calm things down, "Remember when she realized Aria had a crush on Noel." 

Aria remembered her face getting warm, they were at the lake and Noel was walk by at the same time the sun beamed down on Jason, he had ran by to catch a football his blonde hair shining like a halo, his swim trunks riding low on his hip bones, and shirtless looking all muscley and hot, sweat glistening on the firm toned skin covering his chest and abs as he moved, she could her the rain beating a rhythm as her hands moving over his muscular shoulders and nails digging in his back as he..."Aria, Aria." 

Yes, she loved it when he screamed her name over and over and..."Ouch!" Hanna had pinched her, hard, she reached up to rub the offended flesh giving her friend an indignant look, why the hell had Hanna pinched her, that really hurt, she would probably have a bruise.

Spencer was snapping her fingers in her face, she looked closer, "Aria, um are you... drooling?" Aria was mortified she had somehow started thinking about last night, "Did you have a seizure? Are you epileptic?"

"What?" Aria gasped "No! I was just thinking." She was going to have to get it together, or the girls would know about the Jason thing without her ever saying a word.

"Uh huh" Hanna said in a singsong voice, "And I know about who!" She grinned proud of herself for helping the two of them get together. And here she had thought Aria had gotten over her crush on Noel after she had acted like the dates she has been on were no big deal, she got it now? Aria was just playing it cool and it was totally working she practically had Noel Kahn eating out of the palm of her hand, nice! Maybe she should try that with Sean, her mind going automatically to her own dilemma.  
Aria tried to look nonchalant, "Uh you do?"

Hanna giggled, "You have the same look when Noel walked by just now as you did that summer when he walked by at the lake and Ali caught you staring at him." apparently, Noel Kahn had a habit strolling by the right place at exactly the right moment. Like now, that summer Ali had seen Aria fantasizing about Jason, but he had already run past. A then twelve-year-old Aria, had been crushing hard since she first met Jason a year earlier, that was the first time she had ever seen him shirtless and was completely mesmerized by a seventeen-year-old Jason. When Alison noticed Aria’s love sick expression she looked up and seen Noel Kahn walking by grinning and waving at someone and thus believed Aria had a major crush on Noel and she never contradicted it. Alison would have been enraged if she knew who Aria really liked. Once again Noel saved her with his perfect timing except this time he had grinned and waved at her, the way she appeared to be looking at him, "and thanks to me you're dating him." Crap she had forgotten all about Noel, they had only gone out a few times, but that could give someone the impression that they were dating.

"Okay, enough about Aria’s love life" thank you Spencer, Aria thought, "now that we've established she isn't epileptic just in love with Noel," Aria winced, maybe she had thanked Spencer a bit early, "let's get back to Jason" yup definitely too early. "Anyway, he shows up to my house and says he has something to give me."

"Oooo what did Jason want to give you Spencer" the dirty minded Hanna said jokingly, Aria wanted to smack her.

"Would you let Spencer get on with it Hanna!" Aria snapped, Hanna gave her shocked look but shrugged thinking Aria was probably embarrassed because they had teased her about Noel.

Spencer nodded her thanks to Aria, "He gave me Alison’s bracelet remember the ones she had made for each of us after the Jenna thing? "The girls started to interrupt, but she held her hand up to indicate that she wasn't finished, "he also apologized for the way he acted to us saying he was overwhelmed since his parent sent him to take care of Ali's memorial." it pissed Aria off the way his parents keep sending him to do these thing they can't "handle" Jason hadn't been clean that long and it was like they kept putting him in these situations that could make him relapse! "And he knows about the Jenna thing," Emily and Hanna gasped and Aria was surprised, "it gets better. Alison told him that I was the mastermind of the Jenna thing and that the four of us pushed her to do it and that we would not let her tell the police."

"And he believed her?" Emily gasped.

"Not until he talked to Jenna and she confirmed Alison story. I told him what happened, I asked him if he believed me, but he didn’t answer. You guys I think Jason believes were the ones responsible for that fire." The four girls looked at earn other nervously, but Aria remembered something Jason said and she knew she was going to have to tell them about seeing Jason. Of course, she wasn't going to tell them everything, but just enough so they wouldn't have to worry.

"You guys, I seen Jason yesterday after the memorial also."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Emily asked

Aria shrugged, "I don't know, I guess it didn't seem important at the time."

"Aria, he could be going to the police right now?" Of course, as their luck would have it they heard the door open and Detective Wilden walked through the doors, his eyes landing on the four girls immediately a sadistic smirk twisting what would have been a handsome face if he weren't such a dick. "Aria you got to tell us what Jason said right now."

Too late "Ladies, imagine finding the four of you here."

"Where else would we be," Spencer said trying to remain calm, only the slightest tick at the corner mouth gave away her unease, "today is our SAT's."

"Yes of course" the principal motioned to the aggravating detective. With a smirk, he said, "I'll be talking to you ladies later, don't run off now, you hear." he chuckled callously, this time he was sure he had something on them.

As soon as he walked off Spencer turned to Aria, "Spill, now. He thinks he knows something."

"I was leaving the coffee shop, heading to the book store, nobody was out because of the rain, I saw a car pass me and stop and the passenger door opened of course It was a little eerie, because of the storm the streets were deserted and I didn't know who it was," that was a lie, Aria knew who it was immediately since their eyes met as he drove by, she had thought he was going to just drive by, her hesitation when he stopped and opened the door was caused by surprise, "anyway as I continued walking he called my name then I see who it is. I was so mad about the way he acted if it had not been raining I would have never gotten in with him." Aria you are such a liar, it could have been raining chocolate drops and Diet Coke and Aria would have still gotten into that car with Jason, her feelings were hurt, she wasn’t mad and he didn't even have to call her name, she just went to him with barely any hesitation. The girls nodded in understanding. "At first he didn't say anything." Well that at least was true she congratulated herself, they had been too busy kissing. "Then out of the blue he apologized, I think it must have been after he visited you Spence because he said he was sorry about how he treated us and about being taken in so easily."

Spencer's shoulders relaxed some, but being Spencer she wondered if maybe he went to the police before he talked to her, or before he talked to Aria "Then what happened?"

"You know Jason's not a talkative guy Spence he didn't really say much else and then he dropping me off at my house," she wondered if stuff like, oh God, don't stop, fuck that feels good, of fuck yeah, harder, faster, deeper, slower, right there, Jasonjasonjason, oh yeah Aria just like that, cum for me baby, oh god baby oh god, and "we're out of condoms" counted as conversation. She doesn't think so and he did drop her off at her house, several hours later just minutes before her curfew, so technically she didn't really lie and Aria felt pretty good about telling the truth. "Whatever reason Wilden is here I can almost guarantee it has nothing to do with Jason.

Spencer seemed to relax a little more and then Alex strolled toward her, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her temple. If Hanna wasn't so wrapped up in trying to get Sean to sleep with her, and Aria wasn't so crazy about everything Jason and Emily wasn't so confused about her feelings for Maya and Toby the three girls would have swooned when Alex smiled at them in greeting. Spencer was so cute with him and she really did like him a lot, if only she could forget another pair of brown eyes and another pantie melting smile everything would be great, but Wren is hard for her to forget, it’s different with Wren than Ian, Ian had set out to seduce his girlfriend’s fourteen year old sister just to see if he could, but Wren and Spencer really has feelings for each other, it's wrong on so many levels, he was he sisters ex-fiancé, and he was still too old for her now in a few years at their age wouldn’t be huge deal, but now it was.

Alex leaned into Spencer and whispered, “You want to go someplace quiet and brush up for the vocab.”

Spencer gave him a quick kiss, "I like the way you think Mr. Santiago.

"Mmmm, then let’s go Miss Hastings." Hanna, Emily and Aria all glanced at each other and smiled Alex and Spencer were too cute together.


	2. Chapter 2

9:00ish - Emily (proctor having trouble getting there still, the test has been delayed  
Emily went into the library, her friends had helped calm she nerves a little, but she was still upset over what she had seen. And detective Wilden watching her closely wasn't helping her already frazzled nerves caused lack of sleep, the nightmare and a confusion she has dealt with for weeks now. Early this morning she went to the memorial hoping it would help.

She had just wanted to feel close to Ali hoping maybe it would help sort out her feelings for the two people she couldn't stop thinking about or dreaming about. She knew that if it were up to Spencer and Hanna, Emily would choose Maya. Emily was crazy about Maya she was beautiful, sweet, smart, fun to be with and oh god was she sexy. She made Emily feel bold and alive, brave even. She was everything Emily could want in a girlfriend, but recently Emily had gotten to know Toby Cavenaugh.

Toby had lived across the street from her for years, but it was only since he came back to school after getting out of juvie for the fire Alison started that Emily gotten to know him when he became her lab partner. Toby was quiet, smart, artistic, sensitive, supportive, protective and just as sexy as Maya, and god his eyes were beautiful. He made Emily feel like he understood her very soul and that she was perfect, he also made her feel safe as long as she didn't let Spencer get inside her head. Spencer was sure he killed Alison and that he is A, but that didn't stop Emily from thinking about him and wanting to spend time with him, of course almost every time that happened the girls show up and since she knows how they or more precise, Spencer, feels about Toby he is like her dirty little secret, she knows it hurts him, but he accepts it he knows her friends are not the only ones in Rosewood who don't trust him.

Emily's Dream  
After a night of tossing and turning, her mind racing because of her confusion, when she finally fell asleep she dreamed about Maya Toby and Alison. She was in a meadow under a blanket of stars twirling and laughing, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned, it was Alison and she wrapped gentle arms around Emily and kissed her gently. Emily returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around Alison, but before she could hold her close Alison disappeared from Emily's arms giggling wildly as she ran toward a bridge. Emily caught up to her just as Alison stepped onto the bridge. Emily cupped the side of Alison's face and leaned in to kiss her again, but just as their lips touched Alison jerked away from her and ran to the bridge, Emily tried to follow, but something pushed her back, then Alison tuned back to her with a cold glare, and shouted "I'm not into girls!" then with a sneer she began mocking Emily. A dark shadow rose behind Alison, Emily tried to warn her, but Alison wouldn't listen to her she just continued to laugh and mock Emily's feeling for her. Emily struggled to reach the bridge thinking she would be able save the her before the looming shadow swallowed her, no matter how loud she screamed Ali stood there sneering and taunting Emily and then she was gone.

Emily stood there crying, again she felt another gentle touch thinking it was Alison she turned, but this time she was looking into Maya's beautiful light caramel face and Emily's tears began to dry. Maya tugged Emily from the bridge laughing and Emily followed laughter falling from her mouth, Maya turned and grabbed Emily's other hand and they danced like children under the blanket of stars, the grass and wildflower brushing against the long silky gown she wore and then Maya was kissing her over and over, her hands traveling sensuously over her body.

Emily was becoming lost in Maya's touch when she heard a voice calling her name, it was deeper, masculine and oh so gentle. Maya tried to hold onto her, but Emily turned toward the voice calling her name and there stood Toby a hand outstretched, eyes so blue and intense, she felt like she was drowning as she reached for his hand ignoring Maya's clutching hand and then she was in his arms moving swaying to some unheard rhythm, Emily couldn't drag her eyes from his "Are you choosing the right person Emily?" Toby asked. But, Emily didn't know, she felt like she was being torn in half, " It’s okay Emily, there is no rush, I just want you to be happy."

And Emily for this moment was happy she continued to watch his eyes as his lips moved slowly toward hers and she lifted hers to meet his, wanting nothing more in that moment then to kiss him when out of nowhere Spencer stood next to her in a demanding voice asking what she was doing. "He killed Alison, why are you kissing him!" Then Hanna appeared on the other side telling her that she was in love with Maya and Toby still held her the same look as he asked her "What do you want Emily?"   
Emily felt Maya’s hand clutching at her again and then suddenly the grass and wild flowers changed to thorns digging into her skin and thousands of snakes hiss at her. The shadow that had engulfed Alison was now looming behind her, she could her Alison's voice coming from it still sneering and mocking her then Ali's mummified hand reached out toward her, the bony fingers ripping the thin material of Emily's gown as she tried to pull her into the thick blackness with her,

Emily begin to scream begging Alison to let her go. Spencer and Hanna were gone, but Mara and Toby were both still there each had an arm trying to pull her from the voracious shadow, but they were each pulling in a different direction and Emily was screaming and screaming as the shadow got closer and Alison's claw like hand tried to drag her in. 

Emily jerked from her sleep, her mother gently shaking her shoulder, Emily sat up hugging her mother instinctively. Pam wrapped her arm around her daughter and rubbed her back in a soothing manner until she calmed down thinking the memorial service had been too much for her daughter. When sleep eluded her, Emily decided to go to Alison's memorial, but when she got there it was totally destroyed, a lot of hatred, anger and violence had gone into its destruction.  
End of Emily's dream

Emily made her way to the library and looking through the shelves and seen a copy of Great Expectations and her mind flashed to the first time she kissed Alison, it had been at the town library and she had stumbled upon Ali reading the book. Alison read her a passage and it had just seemed so natural to lean in and kiss her. The next time she tried to kiss Ali she pulled away and mocked Emily. With a sad smile, she pulls out the book and notices an envelope stuck between the pages. Emily felt like she was going to faint when she seen what it is. After Alison's mockery, Emily had been hurt and had written Alison an angry letter. She never gave it to her, throwing it away instead, but somehow A had found it and anyone could have seen it. It was written not long before Alison's disappearance and could look bad. Emily looked around to see if anyone was watching as she shoved it into her jacket pocket, missing a pair of calculating eyes watching just behind her


	3. Chapter 3

10:00ish am - Hanna (test cancelled, due to weather condition students no allowed to leave)  
Hanna stood in the hallway talking to her bestie Mona watching as her boyfriend Sean joked around with Noel and a few more of his buddies. So far, every attempt to lose her V-card had failed, Sean was adamant that he wanted to wait, he even drags her to Virginity Club meetings after school. They were totally lame, but Lucas made them a lot more entertaining. She couldn't stop the chuckle when she thought about that first meeting, the counselor had chosen her and Lucas to do an exercise together.  
At first Hanna had been annoyed and even slightly embarrassed at being paired up with the guy Alison had bullied relentlessly even dubbing him Hermie, short for hermaphrodite. She had barely put any effort into it or didn’t even look at him, until the counselor scolded her when she looked at him she noticed Lucas was cute in a geeky sort of way. And she came on to him like she was supposed to and asked him if he wanted to sex with her. And he answered yes and she couldn’t help giggling. The counselor the scolded him fir answering wrong. Lucas answered back that if a girl like Hanna ever asked any guy especially a guy like him if he wanted to have sex and he said no then the guy would have to be an idiot and that he was not an idiot, the counselor had never called on either of them since. 

Lucas made Hanna feel confident and beautiful. It had never been his intentions, but Sean’s seemingly easy rejection had battered her already shaky confidence and low self-esteem. Sean never told her how hard saying no to her really was and the easy chemistry she had with Lucas was starting to make him insecure.

Sean turned to her and she smiled at him, other than the virginity thing he was a great boyfriend, unlike most of the other popular guys Sean was a nice guy and didn't pick on the guys like Lucas. He didn't try to make her feel dumb although the fact that he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed may have contributed to that. Sean smiled back at her said something to his buddies and walked over to Hannah putting his arms around her shoulders and kissing her cheek. 

"Aw, look at the love birds." Mona said jokingly, only slightly jealous of her bestie having a boyfriend while she was currently single. Not that she said anything to Hanna, but she was annoyed that Hanna has set Aria up with Noel Kahn. Sean's best friend and the most sought after guy in school, it didn't matter that Sean asked Hanna to set Aria and Noel up. It felt like a betrayal of their friendship.

Hanna giggled and was getting ready to reply when she noticed Detective Wilden walking toward her. Ugh! It was bad enough they were stuck here, but being stuck her with him was torture, every time she looked up she noticed him watching one of them with a calculating gleam in his eye.

Why couldn't he just leave them alone, ever since the shop lifting incident with Mona, who hadn't got caught. It seemed like he has been turning up in her life every time she turned around and making life miserable, she barely contained a groan when she seen him heading toward her. ""Hanna, where’s your friend Emily?" he asked as if he knew something she didn't.

"Gee Detective Wilden, I don't know, you're the detective so go detect her or something."

"You and you're friends might think your above the law, but someday." he told her in a threatening manner, "your luck will run out and I am going to be there to watch all of you fall." with that he walked away briskly in search of his next target, but before he got too far he turned to Hanna and said, "Your friend’s," ugh she hated the way he put emphasis on the word friend as if they hadn't been Alison's friend at all, "memorial was vandalized last night, but maybe you and you girls already knew that?" then walked off.

Hanna had noticed Emily had been acting strange and she had noticed the other girl's shoes, but Emily had played it off as she had went jogging. "In the rain?" Hanna asked but Emily had already walked inside the school  
"What was that all about?" Mona asked

Hanna shrugged "Who knows? Ever since our shopping expedition he turns up everywhere, even my house." still bothered that her mom had slept with him to keep Hanna out of trouble. She needed to go find the other girls now.  
She had located Spencer and Aria, but Emily was still missing, “You guys, WIlden just told me Alison's memorial was vandalized last night, he thinks we did it. I hate to say it, but Emily has been acting strange and in case you missed it her shoes are covered in mud."

Before Aria or Spencer could answer there was Detective Wilden, "Well it looks like the gangs all her except Ms. Fields,” he said with a smug smile, "trying to get your story straight I presume."

"Why would we vandalize Alison's memorial we helped put it together?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." He said before strolling away as if he won some competition.

"That guy gives me a serious case of the creeps." Hanna said as she watched him walk away.

"We need to find Emily now!" Spencer said and they eventually located her in the library sitting in the floor reading Great Expectations and sure enough her shoes had dried mud around the sides. "Emily?" She looked up absently "What are you doing?"

Emily told them about what happened that day a couple years earlier and showed them the letter. Spencer told her about the memorial being vandalized and much to their surprise Emily told them she already knew, “I couldn’t get to sleep and deciding to go to the memorial to, talk to Alison. When I got there, it was already destroyed, it was like the person or persons hated Alison. It's been ripped apart and the word Bitch spray painted all over everything."

Spencer knew Wilden had this sights set on Emily and said they needed to something about her shoes. Hanna wore the same size and had tennis shoes in her gym locker they needed a plan to get them. Since they had cancelled the test and issued the warning stranded motorists had been directed to the school for emergency shelter and this provided some cover as Hanna and Emily went to her gym locker so Emily could change out of the muddy shoes.

Hanna had never realized how long it took to get to the gym locker before, when they finally made it back to the main hallway all four girls breathed a sigh of relief. Spencer went off to find Alex and Emily just wanted to be alone to think and found the most secluded spot she could find.

Aria and Hanna were joined by Mona, Sean and Noel. Hanna leaned against Sean once again preoccupied with figuring out how to move things forward in their relationship if Wilden didn't arrest her and the other girls before the day was over with.


	4. Chapter 4

11:00ish am – Aria

Aria and Noel  
Aria was talking to Hanna when she seen Jason DiLAurentis walk into school. And as if by instinct his eyes zoned right in on hers and gave her a small smile and wave and she smiled back at him. Hanna turn to see who Aria was looking at, "Ugh, just what we need another creep."

"He's not a creep Hanna, Alison and Jenna lied to him about Spencer and us. He never actually knew any of us so what was he supposed to think." Aria defended.

"Geez Ar don't bite my head off, besides it was kind of creepy how he always stayed in his bedroom listening to that depressing music and got high all the time."

"I happened to have liked some of that music." Aria mumbled and Hanna immediately felt guilty having forgotten that Aria had been goth when they first met and there was still traces of it in her style and the music she listened to.

"I'm sorry Aria I never thought of you as creepy."

"Yeah you did. In the fifth grade before we met, we had the same lunch period you were wearing a necklace that I thought looked cool, I tapped your shoulder, you seen me and ran off.," Aria laughed.

Hanna's cheeks flamed remembering the incident and when they worked that charity rummage sell she had to work with Aria only to find out she wasn't creepy she was just eclectic.

Aria once again looked toward Jason catching his eye and smiled shyly. She really wanted to be alone with him for a minute. She told Hanna she would talk to her later and the blonde nodded absently her attention once again on her boyfriend and something he was saying to Noel.

She hoped Jason got the hint and followed her as she made her way toward the music room as inconspicuous as she could. A couple minutes later she heard the door open and close quietly and thinking it was Jason she turned around only to see Noel Kahn standing there. The smile gracing her face a little less bright than it had been. Noel looked around the music room and spotted a guitar and went over picked it up and sat down and started strumming it lightly.

"I didn't know you played." Aria told him.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." He grinned.

"Yeah I guess so." Aria agreed as he began strumming the tune of a song she recognized, it was one her parents used to listen to, " Hey I know that."  
He grinned and she sings the lyrics to Who Knows Where the Time Goes by Sandy Denny (the song Aria sings and Noel plays in the episode)

After he played the last chords Noel leaned in to kiss her, but Aria stopped him. She didn't know what if anything she was to Jason, but she couldn't lead Noel on. She had grown to like him since they had been hanging out with Hanna and Sean. Aria knew Hanna was hoping more would come of it and maybe if she hadn't run into Jason that first day back it would have, but she had and every feeling she had for Alison's brother had been reawakened. After last night even if she was just a one-time thing for him she wasn't ready to move on to the next guy.

"Noel I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea, but I am in love with someone."

"You have a boyfriend?" he asked feeling confused and used.

"No!" Aria owed Noel an explanation so she told him as much as she could without revealing too much.

"Thanks for telling me before I became too involved Aria." he said getting up and carefully putting the guitar away, he walked to the door holding it open, "We better get back before we are missed." he told her and she nodded, "Montgomery?"

"Yeah?"

"If you change your mind and I'm single look me up." He said the old flirtatious Noel back in place.

Aria grinned "I'll keep that in mind," Noel slung his arm across her shoulders as he leads her back to the main hall and she caught Jason's eyes who was standing outside the music room and hers locked with his momentarily before looking away. 

Aria and Ezra  
Noel seen Ezra Fitz at the other end watching them intently. Noel already suspected that Fitz had a thing for Aria. He had noticed the teacher watching her on more than one occasion as he was now. Aria said the guy was older and people might not approve. Noel already suspicious jumped to the wrong to the wrong conclusion about Ezra Fitz and Aria Montgomery. He pulled Aria a little closer as they got closer to Ezra smirking at the teacher, "Hey Mr. Fitz."

"Hello Mr. Fitz" Aria greeted, Mr. Fitz was her favorite teacher and if it weren't for Jason she could see herself having a schoolgirl crush on him, a lot of girls did. She smiled thinking of last Saturday, she and the girls seen him riding around town on his bike wearing a pair of shorts. Even Emily who had recently come out had checked out their teacher. "Now there is one teacher I don't mind seeing in shorts." Spencer commented, they had been shocked when Spencer of all people cat called "Looking good Mr. Fitz." Causing him to almost wreck when he turned to see who had called out to him.

"Spencer!" Aria said laughing, "He's our teacher."

"He's still hot." she said with a shrug and Hanna agreed.

He nodded, "Noel, Aria, you should be on the main hall,

"I forgot my homework in the music room Friday, Noel walked back with me to make sure I wasn't alone since so many people are here." Aria said.

"Yeah, who knows if there is some sicko her that gets off on stalking teenage girls," Noel said

Well that was weird and random, had Noel noticed Wilden harassing them today?

Ezra nodded and told them they should be getting back as they started to walk off Ezra stopped them. "Aria could I talk to you for a minute?  
"  
Noel looked at her questioningly and Aria nodded that she was okay and to go on. With a slight huff, he walked off.

"We missed you in class Mr.Fitz." Aria told him sincerely, he’d been gone the last three days and the substitute had them read the book they were working on so she could concentrate on the pile of bridal magazines in front of her.

"Thank you, Aria. I wanted to talk to you about the short story you turned in last week. Aria suddenly felt uncomfortable, maybe it was too personal? He probably hates it! Would he let her redo it? "...competition," wait what did he say, Ezra noticed her blank, stunned look. "I want to enter B29 into the writing competition, the winners will be featured in a literary magazine. Nothing big time you understand, but you will be able to say you're a published author."

Aria didn't know what to say, it was flattering, but B29 was extremely personal, it was about Alison and Jason and about falling in love with her best friend’s brother and that day. She didn't know if she wanted to share it with anyone that chose to pick up that magazine. "Can I think about it before I give you and answer?"

Ezra nodded, "Of course. Oh, and Aria can I ask you about something else?" Aria nodded, "This is extremely inappropriate," Aria began to feel little uncomfortable, "but, I don't want to do anything to make your mother uncomfortable," what is he thinking of doing that will make her mother uncomfortable? "but is she seeing anyone?" Aria was floored, Mr. Fitz her twenty something teacher was asking about her newly separated mom! "I'm sorry Aria, just forget..."

"No." She interrupted him and placing her hand on his arm to stop his quick retreat, “it’s fine, I was just a little surprised is all." She thought for a minute, was it too soon she wondered, her mom's confidence had taken a beating when she found out about her dad cheating on her with the younger woman, why shouldn't her mom know a younger, really hot guy is interested? "No Mr. Fitz, she's not seeing anyone?"

"Do you think she'd be interested...in going out...with me I mean?"

Aria smiled at his nervousness, "I don't know, and neither will you unless you ask."

Ezra smiled at Aria feeling like he had just receive her approval and with a nod he told her to get back with the others.

Aria and Jason  
Noel and Jason both watched the couple talking and for Noel it confirmed his suspicions especially when she had put her hand on their teachers arm to stop him from walking away.

Aria had caught Jason’s eye meaningfully before she left the main hall and he followed her, Noel followed as well. Jason stealthily followed Noel and Aria thinking maybe the teen just wanted to use the restroom, but he followed Aria into the music room, Jason had heard everything so the interaction between the teacher and Aria didn't make Jason jealous, just curious as to what the teacher wanted with his girlfri...he stopped that thought before it could finish forming. Aria wasn't his girlfriend and right now with being away at college and everything going on in both their lives he had no right to even ask her that. He didn't even know if her parents would allow him to date her. Jason pushed away from the wall he had been leaning against headed back.  
Aria was talking to a girl from fourth period about the assignment due Monday when she felt someone walk up behind her, she didn't have to turn around to know it was Jason. "Do you mind if I borrow Aria a moment?" He smiled at the girl, she just stood there, mouth hanging open.   
Yeah, Aria thought sympathetically, sure that was how she looked first time she met him, and it was. Alison had invited them over for the first of many sleepovers the girls would have over the years. Aria's mom dropped her off, running late she was the last to arrive, Ali and the other girls had already gone to her room so Jason answered the door. Ali came running down to show Aria to her room. Ali hadn't noticed her reaction, but Jason had, he thought it was cute and maybe a little funny. He had never had an eleven-year-old girl look at him that way, he thought they still played with Barbie dolls. The chubby blonde had been carrying a large Barbie case bulging with dolls and clothes, but he had a feeling this one was not the type that played with Barbie's, at least in the traditional way. Alison still played with them, she didn't know it, but he caught her playing with them recently. It reminded him of a time before his little sister had become a manipulative, vindictive, bully that his parents didn't seem to realize she had become. 

"Thanks", he said to the girls then pulled Aria to the quietest spot he could find. "Hi."

"Hi." She smiled back feeling suddenly shy. God, she wanted to kiss him. It wasn't until she seen his sudden smirk that she realized she had said that out loud. Her eyes went wide in embarrassment.

He started to touch her cheek, but thought better of it, "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." He paused for a moment as if trying to figure out what to say next. Actually, he was trying to figure out a way to ask what he wanted as delicately as possible so he didn't embarrass her, "So, how are you today?“ Jason had worried about it today, she was a virgin before he got a hold of her and he had been demanding even running out of condoms hadn't stopped him he just taught her other ways to pleasure each other, god even now he wanted her. 

 

At first Aria, didn't understand what he meant, but then she caught "I'm great umm sore, but I feel fantastic." And she had even with Wilden watching their every move she still felt the same almost euphoric feeling she had woke up with. 

 

Jason nodded toward the teacher and Noel, "So what was that all about back there?"

 

"I think I was kind of dating Noel, I guess," she shrugged, Jason nodded he wasn't thrilled about it, but after that day at Snooker’s he went on a few dates trying to forget Aria. "the other guy is my teacher Mr. Fitz. He wants to submit a short story I wrote for a competition, the winners get their piece published in some literary magazine, the piece I wrote is personal so I told him I'd think about it. Oh, and he also wanted to know how I would feel about him asking my mom out."

Jason was going to ask about her story, but then he realized she said the teacher wanted to ask out Ella Montgomery, "Wait! What about your dad?" Aria told them that her parents had separated a couple weeks ago after her mom found out he had cheated on her. "Aria I'm sorry, I should have been here for you."

"It's okay Jason, Mike is more hurt about it than anybody I think."

Trying to lighten the mood he said, "Well tell me about the piece you wrote, why didn't you just say yes to the competition?"

Aria blushed a little, "It's called B29." she said catching his eyes. So, it was about them.

He thought about it for a minute, biting his lip. "Enter it."

"A..are you sure?" she said searching his eyes.

Smiling he nodded, "Yeah I'm sure, enter it, but you have to read it to me."

"I will." she said her eyes locking with his and he could see everything she wasn't saying in them. 

"I want you." He told her in a low rough voice she blushed but in a low voice told him she wanted him too.

"Follow me in a few minutes" she told him and he watched her as she walked away, but his eyes weren’t the only pair watching her the look in the other pair became calculating when a by pure coincidence Principle Taggart sent Ezra Fitz for something from his office and he followed Aria Montgomery out a couple minutes later and confirming Noel’s suspicions.

Jason waited a few minutes and then walked in the direction he had seen Aria going. Aria was watching for him through the opening of the door, as soon as she seen him start to pass she opened the door enough to grab his arm pulling him through, Jason was surprised and impressed at the way tiny Aria had almost manhandled him.

He raised a brow and grinned at her. "The girls' bathroom huh?"

"Shut up." She said wrapping her arms around his neck pulling his mouth to hers as she began walking backward to the last stall.

"Yes ma'am." he said and then before he could add anything to that she had attached her mouth to his and he forgot anything he wanted to say anyway. He watched until they reached the stall and then reached his hand over her shoulder he opened it and they entered the stall, Aria pushed the lock closed.

Things were getting out of hand Jason had the top of her dress down sucking on her nipples through the bra when she told him she was going to have to get back soon, "Why?" he asked against a lace covered nipple now sopping wet from being in his mouth and then he sucked it back into his mouth continuing the sweet torture as her hands dug into his thick hair scratching his scalp in pleasure."

"Because WIlden has been watching every move we make' she said her eyes half closed, barely able to keep. She bit her lip trying to stifle the loud moan. "Mmm Jason I thought you wanted to..."

But, suddenly Jason was standing to his full height and lifting her chin to meet his eyes, "Why is Wilden watching you?" he said with an intense stare.

"You mean beside the fact that he thinks we killed Alison?" His brows raised at that one, but he nodded for her to continue. "He thinks that one or all of us had something to do with Alison's memorial being vandalized. He has been watching us all day."

"Alison's memorial was vandalized?"

"Yeah, he didn't tell you?"

Jason was pissed. "Aria get dressed and go back out to the main hall."

Was he mad at her, did he like Wilden think they had something to do with Alison's murder, the vandalism or both? "But I thought..."Jason seen the doubt in her eyes and he could not take his anger out at that prick of a detective on his giruh... on Aria, he thought.

Jason bent down to her level and said "Aria I can't make love to you now like I want to for four reasons; the first being I am still out of condoms," he kissed her quickly after he said this, "next you are still sore," she started to protest this, but he just cut her off with another quick kiss and then helped put her dress top back on, "third I have to go talk to someone" he was now reaching around to zip her dress back up, "and finally," this time he held her face in his hands and made sure she was looking him straight in his eyes, "there is a crowd of people not that far down the hall and this place echo's. If I fuck you I will make you scream, Aria buried her suddenly hot face against his chest, he had proven that many times last night, but when he heard her mumble "You weren’t exactly a church mouse yourself." 

He laughed kissing the top of her head. "No I wasn't"


	5. Chapter 5

12:00ish pm – Jason and Ezra

Jason   
Jason smirked when he found WIlden spying on Emily. he wasn't surprised seeing him stalking one of the girls after what Aria told him. Jason was not stupid, not even during his drug addled days and he had noticed the way Emily looked at his sister and had picked up that Emily was into Alison as easily as he had picked up Aria was into him. He knew that Emily would never vandalize Alison's memorial much less murder her. he didn't understand it, but Emily had loved Alison. The pain and grief she was still suffering was not guilt.

"Wilden, why are you stalking a teenage girl instead of looking for my sister's murderer?” he asked in a calm voice. Jason smirked when he seen the other man jump.

Wilden was so intent on watching Emily he had missed Jason DiLaurentis coming up to behind him, much to his humiliation he was taken unaware by the other man. "Well if it isn't Jason DiLaurentis, to what do I owe this pleasure?" he said sarcastically he could not stand this guy, ever since Wilden had been assigned to the case this bastard had been making his life a living hell as he did the detective assigned to the case before him. It was his constant badgering and wanting to make sure that his sister's case didn’t get forgotten that moved him completely of the detectives’ radar as a suspect as he had been when Alison first disappeared.

Jason didn't even bother answering him he just gave the police detective a condescending stare that made Wilden's blood boil. "So why are you at a high school chasing around a bunch of girls instead of getting answers for my family and her friends?" he asked.

"Your sister’s memorial was vandalized last night." he noticed Jason didn't look surprised by this news. " Maybe I should look into your whereabouts, you don't look all that surprised.

Jason just looked at him with an intense and steady gaze and suggested. "Why don't you concentrated on my sister's murder instead of her memorial?"

"Whoever vandalized Alison’s memorial seriously hated your sister. When we find the someone or someone’s that vandalized your sister’s memorial, we will find her murderer or murderers and I can guarantee that your sister's friends you are defending, will be involved with both up to their pretty little ears."

Jason began laughing and shaking his head. "Alison was my sister and I loved her even if we didn’t get along, but I can tell you there were plenty of people in this school hell, even this town that hated her enough to vandalize her memorial given the opportunity." He looked the detective directly in the eyes as he added "You better widen your net detective Alison knew secrets that some people would not want to come out. She wasn't afraid to threaten others with what she knew to get her way."

Wilden felt himself sweat a little, had Cece or Alison told her bother anything. Did Jason know about the relationship he had with Alison that summer or that she thought she might be pregnant by him. Was Jason threatening to expose him. Trying not to look like he was running away, he said in as commanding a tone as he could. "I think we’re done her DiLaurentis." Silently he added, you entitled prick.

Jason watched him walk away with a smirk and then his eyes sought out Aria and noticing her worried look he gave her a wink and then decided to go for a little walk for old times’ sake.

Before Jason went back to the main hall he made a side journey to the nurses office, he tried the door and was happy to find it unlocked and went inside he looked inside a cabinet and found what he was looking for and the left, closing the door soundly he walked back to the main hall. Once he went back in Aria was talking to Spencer, Hanna and Emily and he thought maybe he needed to apologize to the girls for his behavior this past week.

"Um hey," he said a little uncomfortably. 

"Hello Jason." Spencer said acting as the leader, Emily smiled nervously, Hanna was twirling a stand of hair as if unsure what to do and Aria was once again studying her amazing shoes that on further inspection he would like to see wrapped around his shoulders with her still in them obviously.

Spencer was looking at him expectantly " So I wanted to apologize to the four of you for how I acted this week, WIlden just told me about the vandalism and I am sorry about that. I do realize all the work you did to make that possible.” He thought it was probably best the other girls not know it was Aria that told him, since that might raise questions about their relationship and right now he had was just as confused about them as Aria was. "So, I'm sorry, about everything." 

Spencer gave him a small smile as did Emily. Hanna smiled more enthusiastically and said "Thank you Jason." Aria's smile was surprisingly shy and she was blushing a little and thanked him also. He caught her eyes just for a second hoping he conveyed the message to follow him and then turned and walked away, he could feel Aria's eyes on him the whole time.

"Well that was unexpected, I still don't trust him though." 

Aria looked at her friend in disbelief. Really? But, before Aria could say anything Hanna did, "Spencer, just give it a rest, he apologized so just except it and move on." Emily nodded in agreement.

Spencer sighed in annoyance but shrugged her slim shoulders, "Fine, I need to find Alex anyway, he got a call from home earlier and I haven't been able to find him since." Hanna headed back to Sean, Mona and Noel who were flirting outrageously with each other and one of Emily's team mates called to her and she went over to join them. 

Aria looked around and took off in the direction she had seen Jason walking in. This time she was the one snatched through a doorway and spun into his arms. "What took you so long?" he asked between kisses. 

"What did you want me to just leave my friends standing there and follow you?" 

"No?" he said while nodding that yes that was what he wanted and she laughed slapping his arm. "Come on." he took her by the hand and began leading her down the steps. 

"Where are, we going?" she asked

"Some place special."

"Really?" she said looking around the creepy basement that looked like someplace Freddy Kruger would be at home. 

Jason laughed, "Just trust me."

They walked through the maze until they ended up in a tiny room that was surprisingly well lit, "How did you know this place was here?"

Jason laughed a little uncomfortable about admitting this. "When I was in high school I would look for places to get high. I never got caught here."

"And this is a special place because?" she asked confused.

With a grin, he held up a couple wrappers "I wanted to see if you would help change my memories of this place?" 

Aria arched a perfectly shaped brow, "I thought you said you were out of condoms? “, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I was" he said with a laugh,” the nurse’s office wasn't." his green eyes were gleaming with laughter and some other emotion Aria couldn’t quiet define.

"In that case, let’s make some new memories."

Ezra   
Ezra didn't want to be here today, but he had to take of the last three days this week and Principle Taggert had strongly suggested he volunteer today. When he woke up this morning he just wanted to go back to bed and cover up his head. Things weren't going according to plan in Rosewood his work, his job, even his love life was a mess, that was until about around mid-morning when he heard some idle gossip being discussed by a school secretary and a teacher who were trying to call parents that lived nearby to see if a few of them could come chaperone what has turned out to be something of an ordeal. By the time, they had cancelled the exam the weather service had issued a warning and they couldn’t release the students and now motorists were being directed to the high school to seek shelter. it was during the overheard snippet of gossip his day started to look up. The secretary had just got off the phone and was shaking her head sadly, "Such a pity after seventeen years of marriage for it to end like that and Ella Montgomery is such a sweetheart." Ezra sat up suddenly interested, "Byron is nice as well, but you know he probably found a younger woman, why else would they separate." Ellen and Byron were separated!

When did this happen? he waited, but they she said nothing else and moved to the next name on the list. When Ella showed up at the school with Veronica Hastings Ezra was ecstatic, but decided to play it cool, after all he should make sure his student wouldn't have a problem with him asking her mom out and he’d had the perfect excuse to seek her out, Ezra was impressed with her short story the feeling and emotions of the heroine, the hero never admits his feelings, but they are obvious to the reader, the heroine is clueless. After talking to Aria, he now felt he could move forward.

His next stroke of luck, he had just happened to be standing nearby and overheard one of the teachers ask Ella if she would mind searching the kitchen to find something to feed the now hungry and complaining student. She had agreed and another parent was about to help her when Ezra stepped up and said he'd be happy to help her and smiling Ella agreed to his help

The first time he met Ella was about a week after school started, the theater was playing It Happened One Night and he ran into Area standing out front, they started talking about their shared love of classic movies when he happened to notice a beautiful woman running up the steps, she was several years older than him, but he was instantly attracted to her. She smiled and he initially thought maybe she had felt the same intense attraction he had only to realize she was looking at Aria not him.

"Aria who’s your friend?" she said looking him over a feminine appreciation in her gaze.

"Mom, this is Mr. Fitz, my English teacher." Aria told her.

"So, you’re the infamous Mr. Fitz? Aria talks about you all the time, she never said how cute you are?" she teased "I don't remember teachers looking like him when I was in school," she said jokingly to Aria, for whatever reason, mothers get a kick out of embarrassing their offspring, "if they did I might have been a more enthusiastic pupil." she said with a conspiratorial wink at Ezra, but because of his instantaneous attraction to her he felt himself blush even though he knew she was messing with her daughter.

"Mom!" Aria took the bait and Ella laughed delightedly. then told her daughter.

"Oh, lighten up Aria he knew I was joking, didn't you Mr. Fitz?" she turned her happy smile toward him and he felt his knees wobble a little. 

He nodded, "Ezra." he told her, cheek bones tinged pink. 

"Ella." she answered and misreading the situation thought she had embarrassed him reminding herself he was still a very new teacher and not used to parents yet. “Seriously you are Aria 's and her best friend's favorite teacher. That takes skill to be able to connect you either have it or you don't, my husband is a professor at Hollis he teaches art history.

“Oh, you’re married to Professor Montgomery from the history department.” Ezra went to Hollis he’d never had Byron as a professor and had only heard of him through reputation. Suddenly, Ezra felt like a deflated balloon, he had forgotten that Ella was married, he had known Aria's parent were still married when he reviewed the file on her. Shortly thereafter they went in to buy their tickets, his plan was to sit somewhere alone, but Ella noticed him and asked him to join them. Both Ezra and Aria were nervous, Aria had already been on edge wondering what A was up to ever since she had received the picture of her making out Jason by her mother’s car and A’s threat to tell her mom about Byron and Meredith if she didn’t do it herself, then they ran into Mr. Fitz. Now she was worried he would think his mom was trying to win brownie points with him. Ezra could not stop thinking about Ella sitting just beyond his reach. Whether it was offering to share her popcorn or the sound of her laughter during the classic romantic comedy, He could not forget her presence even with Aria sitting between them. Luckily, he had watched the movie enough times to know the appropriate responses at the right times. At one point Ella, had put her arm around Aria to whisper something to her and her fingers had brushed against his shoulder and he wondered if she felt the heat as he had and looked at her out of the corner of his eye, but she seemed to blissfully unaware. The tension had been thick but Ella had been clueless to both her daughter and her teacher both lost in their own personal torture.

A couple weeks later and he found out that Ella would substitute teach on the days the art gallery she worked at were closed. She was substituting for one of the history teachers. Unfortunately, his attraction had not diminished and working with her had only intensified his feeling. He had even resorted to engineering situations where they could be alone and it would never work out, one of them was a poetry reading, he was reading one of his, she found out about it and he had invited her> She brought Aria so she could support her favorite teacher, Ezra’s best friend Hardy had also showed up to support him. 

They had been having a great time when Hardy called him aside and asked “What are you doing? She is a beautiful woman, a MILF I get it, but her gorgeous daughter that she brought with her is your student, she has mentioned her husband Byron and their son Mike more than once. She is not looking to have an affair with her daughter’s young hot stud of a teacher or leave her husband for you. Dude as your friend you need to stop this now, you’re not looking for friendship with her. The only reason she hasn't noticed is because she thinks of you as a kid."

“She knows I am twenty-seven and that I have a PhD, doubt she sees me as a kid.” Hardy just rolled his eyes.

Ezra knew Hardy was right, but he couldn't stop himself. He asked her to a lecture a few teachers were around and before he knew what happened the evening he was hoping to spend with Ella turned into a group event and he didn't even get to sit next to her. Afterward he mentioned going out for coffee, the other teachers all agreed, but Ella said she needed to get home and joked that Byron was already worried that the young teaches was trying to steal his wife with the poetry and lectures. Ezra laughed with the rest of the teaches, but thought to himself, if they only knew. he had tried other things as well but everything just blew up in his face, he had spent a whole evening at an art gallery in Philadelphia where he planned to accidentally run into her only to find out the next day she had car trouble and ended up having a date night with her husband. Now was his chance to ask her out. and maybe have a shot with her.

They had been rummaging through the kitchen for a while and so far, came up empty handed much of it needed to be thawed and neither of them know how to work the industrial kitchen appliances. "Ella, I just wanted to say that I was sorry to hear about you and Byron." Crap he hadn't meant to say that and it was a lie anyway he had almost done a happy dance like a Peanuts Gang character.

"Thank you, Ezra," then she gave a harsh laugh, "that is the thing about small towns, the rumor mill works fast. I guess they are theorizing what went wrong?" she looked up at him tears shining like diamond in her eyes and Ezra couldn't take it and knew he would not be asking Ella Montgomery out tonight or any or time soon.

Ezra wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him and Ella for the first time broke down and cried instead of trying to be strong. After a few minutes, she pulled away embarrassed having literally wet his shirt front her eyes red a swollen. Ezra grabbed paper towel from over the sink wet in a little and handed it to her.

"I'm sorry about that." she said embarrassed " I don't know what came over me.

"it's fine Ella, I'm just glad I could be here for you, anytime you need a shoulder to cry on I'm always available for you.” Thinking she’d probably want to change the subject, “So, I guess we need to find something to feed the masses." he said turning back to searching the pantry to give her a little privacy, but he said from the pantry "For the record Ella, he's an idiot."

Ella laughed. "You don't even know why we separated, you just biased because we're friends."

"I don't have to know, whatever it was he let you go and that makes him an idiot. If you were mine, I'd fight to keep you."

"Thank you, Ezra, that is the sweetest thing anyone said to me in a while." Ella had no idea how serious Ezra was. He hoped that one day she would be take him seriously.

With a cry of triumph Ella found a large box of protein bars, in total they found three of them. it wasn't much but it was better than nothing. When they were passing them out she idly wondered where her daughter was she didn’t see her anywhere, but then the hall was very crowded.


	6. Chapter 6

1:00ish pm Wilden and Alex

Wilden   
Detective Wilden had been circling the four girls like a shark all day. He was not only positive that one or all of them had something to do with Alison DiLaurentis', he was sure that one or all of them had something to do with vandalizing her memorial. He hadn't appreciated Jason DiLaurentis questioning his ability to do his job, who did that rich boy think he was anyway? Right now, his instincts were telling him to keep a close eye on Emily Fields. Wilden wasn't backing down from his investigation of the girls he would just have to be a little bit more careful now that he was sure Jason knew something about his relationship with Alison.

He watched as Spencer and Emily came over and stood by Emily she looked over her shoulder nervously and then turned back to her two friends. He had lost track of Aria, but for now he did care because he had his main suspect in his sites. he notices as she keeps clutching her book bag tightly and he is sure that hold all the evidence he needs. Like he told Jason DiLaurentis earlier he'd bet that whoever vandalized the Alison's memorial was also involved in her murder and these for girls are involved up to their pretty little necks, he has absolutely no doubt about that.

He was trying to wait for Aria to show up so he could catch all four of them in their lies at once, but he was starting to get impatient. He sees Emily put her bag down for a moment and thinks about going over and picking it up, But Emily picks it back up and clutches it tightly. Darren is getting annoyed and decided he will just question Miss Montgomery later. With his mind made up he tells the girls to come with him and with glances at each other they do, "Where's your friend?” he asked snidely," You were supposed to stay in the designated area."

"How should we know where she's at?" Hanna asked, " It's not like we're hall monitors or something?

"Do you think this is a game Miss Marin?" he asked in an angry tone, these girls, Hanna and Spencer especially really tried his patience. He seen them as entitled bitches who thought they were above the law and him.

Veronica Hastings was wondering the halls looking for students and stranded traveler alike who might be wandering the halls of Rosewood Hall when she heard voices coming from a classroom she looked into the narrow window and seen none other than Darren Wilson her daughter, Hanna and Emily he had apparently confiscated Emily's bag and was getting ready to search it and it was Spencer's raised voice Veronica heard telling him he could not do that he just turned and smirked asking who was going to stop him Veronica swung open the bag "I am Detective Wilden, what you are about to do is illegal, give her back her bag now." with a scowl he shoved the bag into Emily's hands, girls get out of here and Detective you have been told before about questioning minor's without their parent's permission. 

he leaned to look at the three girls standing behind Veronica, "We were just having a friendly conversation, weren't we girls?" he said a warning in his eyes.

"Yeah, Spencer said real friendly." her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Your superiors will be hearing from me detective, and from now on if you want to even look at my daughter I suggest you contact our lawyer."

Alex   
"Spencer can I talk to you in private?" he asked after talking to his mom earlier he had to get away from Spencer to get his thoughts together, he still couldn't believe she had went behind his back and sent the application in after he told her he did not want her doing it. His family wasn't like hers they needed his income and he never wanted to play tennis professionally he wanted to go to college and have a career.

Spencer agreed walking away from her friends completely unsuspecting what was about to happened. She hadn't sent the application she had thought about it despite what he said, but she fought her nature and left it just like he said. She didn't even know it had been sent so when they entered the quiet classroom she slid her arms around his waist and leaned in to kiss him only for him to push her away. "how could you do it Spencer, how could you do it even though I told you not to." Alex said in a low voice trying to control his anger.

"What are you talking about?" she said completely clueless.

"Come on Spencer don't play dumb," he said with a harsh laugh, " you're the only one I told."

And suddenly, like a like being switched on Spencer knows he is talking about the application to the Tennis school in Sweden, but she doesn't know anything apart from that, she never sent the application and has no clue how ir was sent, but he doesn't believe he. Spencer is crying as he tells her, "I thought you were different, I thought you didn't care about that stuff, I guess you really do belong on the Bitch Board." and he turned and left the room.

Veronica Hastings finds her daughter sitting in the floor crying her eyes out. Spencer knows A somehow found out and sent the application in. She had filled out thinking he would change his mind if she encouraged him, but it wasn't what he wanted or part of his dreams and she had finally understood. she explained as much as she could to her mom without telling her about A and Veronica just hold Spencer and lets her cry in her arms.


	7. Chapter 7

02:00ish pm Spence, Emily, Hanna, Aria (students released)  
The school is quiet and peaceful to look at it no one would realize that some lives had been changed some for the better some for the worse, while others made it out completely untouched.

For the students at Rosewood High School some they were given extra time to prepare for this most important exam, for others they had more day to procrastinate until trying to cram as much as possible for all of them it was a day wasted in the school unable to leave and enjoy the day.

Today Spencer had he heartbroken thanks to A. Once again, she was one step ahead and it scared her to think how easy it seemed for her, him, it, them to mess with their lives. Not long after her mom left when Spencer asked her to give her a minute her phone beeped indicating she had a text and sure enough:   
'Poor Spencer, another broken heart, you know what they say fours company, three’s a crowd' - A,   
there were four pictures: one was of Wren crossed out, then Alex crossed out, then one Spencer and someone in a black hood the face completely blacked out and underneath the caption said;  
only two can play this game bitch

For Emily the day just started out bad with the nightmare and then trying to seek solace at Ali's memorial only to find it ripped apart, Emily knew she could be high strung and she tried to calm down, but Wilden's constant surveillance, finding that letter in the book and then Wilden trying to search her bag had been too much combined with the confusion she had been feeling over two different people she had almost given up and curled in a ball when Mrs. Hastings arrived just as Wilden was about to open her bag. If all this had not been enough not long after Wilden had walked out of the room followed by a very angry Veronica Hastings   
Emily heard her phone beep alerting her to a text;   
'As Dickens wrote: I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be." hope you liked the memento I left, oh and Emily sweet dreams -A.   
Emily looked up alarmed did A know about her nightmares?

Hanna had come out the most unscathed of her friends, if it hadn't been for Wilden tracking their every move and trying to arrest Emily for Vandalizing Ali's memorial, it would have been a normal day of hanging out with Mona, Sean, Spencer, Emily, Aria and Noel. she had gossiped with Mona, talk with her other friends about Alison, A and avoiding WIlden. She was a little disappointed that Aria told Noel she only wanted to be friends, and she was so going to ask her about that, but on the plus side Mona was going out with Noel tonight after Hanna and Sean suggested he get to know Hanna's other bestie better. But, for most of the day when not worrying about Wilden or A she tried to figure out how to get Sean her out and proud card carrying member of the V-club to have sex with her since she doesn't want to be a member of that club any more. She sees his wanting to wait as him seeing her as less than rather than how he actually sees her as someone worth waiting on when they are both ready not because of peer pressure, or to prove a point and not because your friend did it. 

Hanna hers her cell beeping indicating a text:   
'Poor Hefty Hanna still can’t get Sean after all this time, maybe you’re still to hefty for him, you know what to do' -A 

For Aria, the day was filled with so many surprises, but even the threat of WIlden or A had been unable to dampen her mood completely. But now as she sat by her mother as she pulled off Aria watched Jason's figure grow smaller and smaller for the first time that day she felt lost. Not long after she told the girls her very pared down version of what happened with Jason yesterday she received a text and it was from the friendly neighborhood stalker.it had two very clear pictures of her and Jason, one was in his car when he had pulled her into his lap and about ready to kiss, the other they were in the room he had rented and a text that read:   
'Half-truths don’t cut it Aria, I wonder what the girls would say if they knew about you and my brother'-A.

Aria could have sworn they had closed the curtains and there was no mistaking what was happening in that one or who it was. Once again A had been a step ahead, but even that couldn't bring Aria down like watching Jason disappear from her sight.

"So, your Mr. Fitz is a real gentle man Aria,' Ella said hoping to lighten the mood Aria had been all smiles for most of the day but now, it was like a cloud of depression had been waiting for her when she got in the car.

"Really", had he gotten up the nerve to ask her mom out.

"Yes, I kind of lost it today and started crying over your dad and he just let me cry on his shoulder and said if I ever need a friend to look him up." Ella missed the exact context of his words and the way she paraphrased them sounded like a guy just trying to be nice.

"That's great mom. He is a nice guy."

Aria heard the buzz that indicated a text, she opens it there were two attached pictures one of Jason and Aria in the basement and she was on top of him almost completely nude except for the black lace bra pushed down to expose her breast and the fabulous shoes she is wearing hands grasping his shoulder and intense look on her face as she watches his face. Jason because he was on the bottom against the floor still had his pants and boxers around his thighs and his torso completely bare his head was thrown back in ecstasy. How did A find them, Jason said it was the one place he never got caught when he was in school? Aria's hand shook as she opened the next one expecting another explicit picture of her and Jason, but this one was of her mom in Mr. Fitz arms and even though Aria knows what is happening in the pictured they look like lovers meeting in secret. As soon as Aria opened up the pictures another text came:   
"Hmm wonder what people will say when they see what Mom and daughter have been up to today'-A

~Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is obviously a 1x09 rewrite, not because I really cared about the Ezria scene when I still liked them, but thought it could make a nice sequel to Rainy Night in Rosewood.  
> Also, something readers should know Emily is bisexual in this, she is bisexual in the books, I hate how we are almost always represented as slutty (males and females) like bisexual's just can't keep it in our pants, lack the ability to fall in love and be monogamous. Also, I never shipped Emily with anyone except Toby and Maya. But, any who enough about that.   
> This was meant to be a one shot but it turned out extremely long one and I ended up brealing it into parts it think the total word length overwhelmed readers when I first posted it, it wasn't until I broke it up into parts anyone read it. The time lines of the show have been altered to suit my needs as you will see. This is my second version, the first version didn’t save I got so into writing it that 10,000+ words later I thought I hit save because I needed a break, I almost cried when I went back to look at it and it was gone *sniffle* 8`( . It seems like when this happens you can never get it like it was and imo the first one was much better, maybe when I go back to do the second draft can fix it some. please leave comments god, bad ugly, just not rude   
> I’m not sure where the Ezra pairing came from it is something I never had thought of until I was writing the scene with him and Aria and it just happened I hope I don't squink you out too much with that.   
> The Ezra/Ella and Wilden scenes are very upsetting the first time I wrote them I was really proud of myself they were just so organic and didn’t seem forced or contrived which is exactly how I feel the second version came out especially the Jason/Wilden scene the first one was so much better. Note to self, save often not 10,000 plus words later. Anyway....  
>  Hope you enjoyed it. -GrimLi


End file.
